


Great Escape

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 462: One and Only.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 462: One and Only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Great Escape

~

“...pronounce you bonded.” The priestess smiled. “Congratulations, gentlemen.”

Harry’s fingers tightened on Severus’. “Husband,” he whispered as everyone clapped. 

Severus smiled. “Husband.” Kissing Harry, he murmured, “Now, my one and only, shall we retire?”

“We can’t! It’s our party, our guests.” 

Severus smirked. “They’re our _friends_. They understand our desire to be alone.” 

“We do.” 

Severus and Harry turned.

Hermione smiled. “Go. I’ll cover you.” 

Harry hugged her. “Thanks, Hermione.” 

“You’re welcome.” Pulling away, she grinned. “Although, when it’s Ron’s and my turn to disappear at our wedding--” 

Harry smiled. “We’ll cover you.” 

Severus smirked. “Indeed.” 

Hermione chuckled. “I know.”

~


End file.
